Firsts
by Littlefish130
Summary: He had to be my bloody first for everything didn't he? Merlin it annoyed me, but I loved him all the same. I may not have been his first but at least I know I'm his only.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story And possibly my only story. Let me know what you think! Constructed criticism would be greatly appreciate. Just to give you the run down this story is going to have 7 chapters, one for each year at Hogwarts, and it is over all fluffy one-shots about James' and Lily's relationship.

* * *

Year 1- First Crush

My heart beat hard in my chest and my stomach churned. Nervously smiling to myself I lifted my foot to enter the red train before me. This was it, Hogwarts, the thing I've waited for all my life. Well since I got my acceptance letter explaining I was a witch and Severus, my best friend, helped me with figuring it all out.

I know what you're thinking, a muggle-born what does she know? But I'll have you know that this story has nothing to do with magic; although if it did it would be very impressive magic. Thank you very much!

Anyways, back to stepping onto the train. The feeling was like nothing you would ever imagine. Pure happiness rushed trough my veins when I saw all the young witches and wizards. A few older girls were practicing spells in the corner while some blokes closer to my age ran down the aisle. I decided to follow them. Dragging my luggage behind me I carefully tiptoed down the aisle. Peering into the compartments I searched for one that striked my fancy.

Nearing the end of the train I began to worry. I needed to find somewhere to sit! The boys I'd been following had disappeared into a compartment two or three meters behind me. Finally, in the second to last compartment, I found two girls and a boy who looked about my age.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked nervously, suddenly feeling self-conscious about my red hair, my green eyes, my freckles, and what I was wearing; pretty much everything about me.

A girl with two blonde French braids almost reaching her bum stood up with her hand outstretched, "No problem, I'm Marlene," she said, "McKinnon," added as an after thought.

I smiled at her and as soon as I opened my mouth to speak Marlene continued,"Oh and that's Meadowes, Dorcas Meadowes," she explained gesturing toward the young petite brunette," And Benji Fengi!"

"Benjamin Fenwick," the boy corrected. A slight grin pulled at lips for his newfound nickname.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Lily Evans," I silently cursed my nerves for making my voice sound so awful and squeaky.

Talking amongst ourselves we gave opinions on everything; from what house we wanted to be sorted into to what our favorite sweet from the trolley was. I anxiously looked around. Are we almost there yet? I couldn't wait any longer. Also where is Severus? Gosh maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Just as I was about to convince myself that Hogwarts wasn't the place for me a bloke stuck his head into our compartment, "Look out the windows, we're almost here!" He shouted excitedly, ruffling his jet black hair.

"Where?" I asked as I turned my body toward the window trying to see my new home for the next seven years of my life.

The boy swiftly walked over to where I was sitting and bent down to get a better view out the window. Pointing off to his left I tried to locate the school but I couldn't seem to concentrate because of the tingling his hand was creating on my shoulder.

"You see it?" He asked.

All I could do was nod as my heart beat a thousand kilometers a minute. He did this cute little smirk where only the right corner of his lips rose to show his gleaming teeth. My heart fluttered some more and I managed to smile back at him as he exited the compartment.

All the way to Hogwarts I thought about him. His hair, his smile, his glasses. I knew I was having my first real crush. This wasn't a kindergarten crush that you could forget about the next day; this was real.

Although I tried, I could never forget my first real crush. After trying to push Severus into the lake on the way to the feast I attempted to convince myself that I didn't and wouldn't ever like this boy, James Potter. I would never tell anyone but even after the promise to myself not to like Potter I stayed up all night thinking about him and his hair, his smile, his glasses, and later on in life his abs.

He had to be my bloody first for everything didn't he? Gosh it annoyed me, but I loved him all the same. I may not have been his first but at least I know I'm his only.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty! Chapter two! I hope you all enjoy. I was hoping to update more frequently but I've been busy with school and swim team. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Year 2- First Kiss (on the cheek)  
"Evans! Hey Evans wait up," I heard the voice of the one and only James Potter. My back straitened at the sound of my name but I tried my best to ignore it.

I did not have time for James and his silly antics. As much as I thought I liked Potter I had absolutely no problem with admiring from afar. Yes, Potter was attractive, but he was an annoying git and I couldn't bother to waste my time with any of it now.

So I carried on my way. Black leather shoes clicking upon the stone floors; I pretended I hadn't heard a thing.

"Evans! C'mon Evans wait for me," Potter hollered, "Lily!" Potter had finally reach me.

I kept my gaze straight and flinched when Potter's hand shoot upwards to his already, but apparently not sufficiently, messy hair.

"Potter, I really don't have time," I sighed, eyes ahead.

I could practically feel his eyes roll and lips upturn towards his trademark smirk, "Merlin, Evans, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," he replied in a sincere fashion, eyes gazing toward me.

I squeezed my eyes close. Don't yell and him, don't be angry. I remained myself. I tried for my happiest smile and turned to look at him, "Thank you, Potter, but I really have to meet up with Sev now."

"Oh," disappointment, "I had a surprise for you..."

The Marauder charm could make anyone listen and agree, even me. "Alright," I sighed,"but make it quick."

I knew I was probably agreeing to some big prank to try to impress me, but I followed along as Potter lead me down a less busy corridor. Our dress shoes continued to click down the hall.

My body hit something hard and I quickly rebounded to see what it was. Potter's face was centimeters from mine. His black eyebrows scrunched together under his rectangular spectacles. I cursed to myself. I needed to learn to pay better attention so I wouldn't be running into people. He was saying something about my birthday but I was mildly distracted with the feeling ok his rough hands as they grasped my elbows.

Before I knew what was happening James Potter's lips grazed my right check. Soft and maybe even romantic; my response was anything but.

Eyes wide with shock I stared at the boy. No, this was not how my birthday was supposed to be. "I can not believe you! I...you...ugh!" Spinning on my heel I stormed away. Red hair flying in a mess behind me, scowl adorning my face.

"Happy birthday!" Potter pressed. The words hitting against my back making me roll my eyes. I could hear laughter in his voice as I exited into a much busier corridor.

I had made it to the Gryffindor tower completely forgetting about meeting Severus. I didn't know it but that day, January 30th, was the beginning of the end of our friendship. That's another story, though, one I'll have to save for a different time.

He had to be my bloody first for everything didn't he? God it annoyed me, but I loved him all the same. I may not have been his first but at least I know I'm his only.


	3. Chapter 3

So next chapter! You should all definitely review because reviews make the fanfiction world go round. Longest chapter yet by the way!

* * *

Year Three- First Kiss (on the lips)  
"And then," Marlene continued with her story, "He tried to kiss her!"

Dorcas rolled her eyes a laughed as she finished packing up her potion supplies, "it was horrifying," she agreed.

I smiled, just about finished packing away my things. The three of us girls turned to leave the potions classroom when a crash made us all turn.

Peter, one of the four notorious Marauders, blushed a very dark shade of red. "Sorry," he squeaked as he glanced down at the cauldron that lay on the floor before him.

I smiled at the boy and got to the floor to help him. Sure he was part of the awful clique that my, Lily Evans', sworn enemy, Potter, ruled but still, I felt compelled to help him.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Dorcas asked.

I sighed,"Don't worry about it; I have to talk to Sev before lunch anyways."

The girls nodded in response. I turned my head back at the mess before me. A purplish colored potion oozed from the cauldron onto the floor. I knew the potion should look nothing like this, but that wasn't the point. Removing my wand from my book bag, Peter and I began to magic the spill away.

"T- thanks," the boy stuttered nervously. In retrospect I should have realized something was up, that something wasn't right, that the bloody annoying Marauders where about to play a very awful prank on me. But, I didn't, and every one who knows this story will agree that December 7th during my third year at Hogwarts was my least intelligent day I'd ever lived through.

Harsh, I know.

Anyways, after making sure Peter had all his things together I walked towards the door. My mind was buzzing with thoughts of the snowball fight that took place the day before, what I should get my mother for Christmas, and, most importantly, the extremely attractive fifth year Ravenclaw, Thomas Atisk, who had said hello to me this morning. My mind tended to wander in every direction, except for the one it should. With that being said it came to no surprise to either person when I rounded the corner of the potions classroom door smack dab into Remus Lupin.

"Oi, Lupin! Sorry," I exclaimed.

The boy brushed his hair away from his eyes and smiled good naturally. After telling me that it was his fault, and after I disagreed with him. The boy, Remus Lupin, realized that now was the time to ask Lily Evans, the smartest witch in the year for help on the charms essay. Before allowing me to proceed towards, what Remus assumed was the Great Hall, he quietly asked, "Have you started on the charms essay yet?" He felt guilty, he knew this was wrong, but then again it wasn't really Remus who was using the girl, it was all James.

I turned my green eyes back to the boy, "Hmm? Oh, yes, the essay, yes. I have," I answered, "Why? Would you like help?" I continued very sincerely.

Again Remus felt guilty, cursing his bloody good concise, he replied, "If you wouldn't mind."

Of course Lily Evans was one of the nicest people Lupin, and he knew she would never say no. He was correct. Agreeing, the pair headed to the library.

Once they reached the room filled with rows and rows of books they sat at a quiet table. I smiled at my peer as I swiped away a few red waves of hair, "So," I started in a very business like way, "what exactly is the question?"

"Well..." Remus started as he rummaged through his bag looking for the parchment he'd started writing his essay upon. Lupin's heart sank. Where was the stupid essay anyways? He was about to blow the Marauder's scheme. Closing his eyes tight to clear his head for a moment Remus began to formulate some sort of plan.

Although I may have been a little off my game today, I most definitely was not a stupid witch. I could tell that something was bothering my partner. "You've forgotten your paper," I realized out loud.

Remus smiled at me meekly and nodded.

"No problem," I knowingly replied, "We can head up the the Gryffindor common room."

"No," he replied- a bit to quickly- realizing his mistake, "I mean, you don't have to come with me. Just stay here, I'll go run up and get it."

I smiled sweetly. Merlin, Remus just knew he'd be the one to mess this up. But maybe it wasn't messed up just yet. Hastily, Remus slung his book bag over his shoulder and, after pushing his chair towards the table, made for the archway door.

Just as the boy reached the entrance he found himself face to face with another boy. Lupin made a small preyer in that moment to whoever or whatever looked out for him and profusely thanked them. "Ah, Padfoot!" They both exchanged smirks.

"Hullo. You're here with the wonderful Lily Evens I see," I rolled my eyes at this comment, "Shall I keep her company?"

No one answered that question though; so, I suppose it may have been hypothetical. But than again, if either student had answer that question, Sirius Black would've ignored all answers anyhow. So just as expected, with no indication if the boy should or should not do what he'd asked about, the boy took the seat across from the me.

I noticed that the boy in front of me had all his attention focused into his lap. He was making funny hand gestures as well.

"What are you doing?" I inquired as I tried to get a glimpse of what was beneath the table; that was oh-so-interesting to the boy.

With a small amount of panic Sirius's head bolted up. Black hair swished into the front of his face. Trying to act cool, and most likely succeeding because, well, Sirius succeeded in most things, "Why should I tell you? I believe the last time I asked you that question about homework you yelled at me to mind my business."

He smiled sarcastically, I rolled my theatrically. Lily and Sirius just worked, and no, not in that way. As much as either of them denied it they were always destined to be friends. She was confident but quiet. He was confident and loud. Lily wanted to be a bit more like Sirius and Sirius wished to be a bit more like Lily. They trusted each other, in a weird sort of way. He joked, she laughed, she was well behaved, and he was crazy. No one could deny that they worked; besides the fact that James bloody Potter was his best friend and her worst nightmare.

"Fancy a walk?" Sirius proposed, carefully working his way around the question at hand.

"Suppose so. As long as you're not planning on trying to get me into your pants," I said.

Yes, I realize what you're thinking. The Lily Evans with a bit of sexual innuendo? Especially with only being 13 years old. But, like said before, Sirius and I had a very interesting relationship. He brought out a different side of me.

Black stood up. He coolly fixed his hair, smirked, and with a casual gait made his way toward the door. I followed close behind, "So, where you bringing me?"

He rose his eyebrows, "Nowhere particular, just a walk. And trust me, Evans, I'm not trying to seduce you. A pretty bird like you probably worries about that often though."

I bit my lip trying to hold in a chuckle.

We talked about nothing exactly as we took our trip to nowhere, really. I'd completely forgotten about my friends waiting for me at lunch and about Remus needing help.

We continued down the corridor for sometime until something I wasn't expecting happened. Stuck. I could not move. I immediately knew why. Christmas. Mistletoe. I looked to my left where Sirius stood. No way I'd kiss him! He shook his head 'no' with a bit of a smirk upon his lips.

I furrowed my brows. Then my eyes grew wide. All season I'd steered clear of mistletoe infested corridors. What if my first kiss had to be with a stranger? That wouldn't be okay for me. So I turned my head quick, really it was a surprise I didn't throw out my neck, to see who I'd be kissing.

My eyes grew wide. "No. No way!"

Potter. James bloody Potter. That git stared straight into my eyes with his own brown glasses rimmed eyes. He smirked, "What's the matter, Evans? You're a smart bird, I thought you would've seen this coming."

At first, I had no idea what Potter was on about. Then it hit me. Peter distracted me, Remus did as well, Sirius lead me to the bloody awful Christmas plant, and here I stood with the git above all gots trying to get me to pucker up. They'd planned it all out and I'd been stupid enough not to realize it.

Then, before I had time to think chapped lips pushed against mine. Now I was frozen, and it wasn't because of the bewitched mistletoe. My first kiss happened right here in the middle of the corridor. With my arch enemy and he'd even had his blood Marauders helping him out. For the rest of that year I was done with them and they're pranks.

He had to be my bloody first for everything didn't he? Merlin it annoyed me, but I loved him all the same. I may not have been his first but at least I know I'm his only.


End file.
